


Aiko Shorts

by Alexielnoten



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexielnoten/pseuds/Alexielnoten
Summary: These are just small short scenarios and small one shots of Aiko's story that didn't have a place in a larger narrative.





	1. Injured

Aiko and Reiji had stopped to enjoy the flowers. “Pretty…” Aiko had stopped to smell the flowers when someone bumped into her, making her fall to the ground. Apparently, it was a demon or vampire, for the man who had run into her said, “It’s…a human!” Before backing away from her, somewhat stunned at seeing a human here.

Reiji’s attention sharpened as he smelled blood. Lifting Aiko from the ground, he stared at her with intense eyes. “You are bleeding,” he started, “such a troublesome servant.” He lifted her, carrying her towards the place where the fountain was, telling Aiko he needed light to look at her injury.

Placing her at the edge of the fountain, Reiji knelt down, examining her abrasions. She flinched at his touch, causing Reiji to chuckle, “You flinch at my touch. I shall have to punish you, later for that. In the meantime this…” he leaned forward, examining her wound, “needs treatment.” After a pause, his gave her a smirk, “Would you care for me to lick it as I licked your burns. Or shall I bandage it so tight that it cuts off your circulation,” the threat in his voice, giving a small whimper, “such behavior, I have delivered worse than this simple treatment, yet this affects you?” He chuckled, then leaning over to lick her wounds, forcing a shiver to emit from her small body. 

“Such a wanton girl. This behavior shall require corrective action.” After treating her wounds, Reiji lifted Aiko up, proceeding towards their shared room at the castle, “I shall teach you, thoroughly how to be proper towards your superior,” he said, leaving Aiko to blush as she held onto him.


	2. The Masochist

She was doing it, again. It happened less frequently these days, but it still happened. She was being needy for attention and it was wearing on Reiji’s nerves. He loved her, he did. He admired her determination in how she tried to aspire to his vision and he enjoyed seeing the mind that worked behind those innocent seeming grey/blue eyes. But, her need for attention and affection wore the second Sakamaki. If it was attention she was wanting, he would gladly oblige her, though, it probably wouldn’t be what she was expecting, he was sure.

When her arm reached for his again for the third time during their tea session, he took her wrist tightly into his grip, feeling Aiko’s recoil almost immediately. The look in her eyes, yes, that was what he desired. She knew she was in the wrong and knew what was awaiting her. If he didn’t know any better, he’d daresay she was anticipating what was to come.

“You are deplorable,” he told her, bringing her up from her seat, “once again, my dear, I have to educate you on your manners. Truly, you create much work for me.” He led her to the dungeons, Aiko panicking behind him. It would do her no good, for her panicked face was something Reiji had come to enjoy quite a bit. No, it wasn't that face, but more the other face, fearful yet full of passion. That was the face that gave Reiji a thrill. Reiji's own face reflected nothing of his own thoughts.

He chained her up, Aiko begging for forgiveness. “Your pleas are not unpleasant. Please, do let me hear more.” He checked, ensuring she was properly secure before stepping away to admire her figure. “When you are like this,” he murmured, his low voice reverberating through the stone room, “helpless and afraid,” he smiled at her, her body shivering in response, “it is a most desirable sight.”

He picked up various instruments, watching Aiko’s expression with each item he examined, pretending to ponder over the precise tool he would use for her punishment. He smiled as her eyes would widen, pretending to note the ones that made her react the strongest. It was an enjoyable game he played, but it didn’t last long. He picked up his favorite whip, giving it a crack so he could admire the view of Aiko flinching at the sound. He leaned in close, telling Aiko, softly, “You must enjoy such punishments, as many times as you repeat these offenses.” With those words, the lashes began.

He had intended to keep things light, to remind Aiko that such behavior was grating to Reiji’s aesthetic. He didn’t anticipate her response. As each soft lash fell on Aiko, she started, first, with the typical response, whimpering and crying as each stroke landed on her skin; but, as he moved, searching for fresh areas to sear with his whip, he could smell it, her arousal. Had she truly gotten so comfortable with his treatment of her that it seduced her to feel his lash? Or was he being too easy on her?

The scent of her blood quickening and the musk of her desire clouded his mind for a moment. His predatory nature slipped through, his fangs itching with the need to sink into her flesh and taste the blood that was positively roiling inside of her. Her pheromones made him want to sink more than simply fangs into her. He breathed deep, regaining control of himself.

“Such a harlequin,” he chided, looking at her with heated eyes, “to try and seduce a man as he tries to correct your erroneous ways.” Aiko’s face had the grace to blush as she struggled for a response. Her words stuttered over themselves as she denied her shame. He moved closer, drawing a gloved finger over her welts, watching her eyes close as she whimpered. He shifted, laying the whip softly on the floor, never letting his gloved hand leave her burning skin. Standing up, he breathed over her face, noting how she raised her head and lowered her lids for a kiss. “I’m afraid you will have to put in more than this small effort if you wish to make me surrender myself to you.” His face showed amusement, even as his eyes glowed with a heat of his own, finally leaning in to sink his teeth into the flesh he so craved.


	3. Almost losing her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last Chapter of Yours, Always from Reiji's view

She had been lying in debris when he finally found her. The explosion in the science lab had sent shockwaves through the school while Reiji was attending another class. He knew that Aiko had class in the lab at that time and had rushed to find her. She was unconscious, the wound on her head oozing bright red blood that he had not long ago sampled. “Foolish woman…allowing yourself to be injured such so soon after you had shared yourself with me.”

He lifted her, carefully, into his arms, carrying her from the school. He made certain not to jar her, in case his initial assessment of her injuries were incorrect. Once home, he laid her upon his bed, wanting to be near in case he was needed and not trusting his brothers to leave her be should he leave her in her own room.

The bleeding had stopped, giving Reiji a pause of relief that the cut wasn’t that deep. He knew she would probably be in pain once she awakened, so he made sure to have a tonic ready for her to drink for it. He busied himself with preparing something to try and for her awake, feeling himself lose control. He wouldn’t lose her, not to his brothers, not to this. His eyes were determined as he measured, poured, and mixed a vial of liquid to put under her nose. The smelling remedy didn’t work, as Aiko’s eyes remained closed.

He could feel the despair creeping up onto him. The knowledge that nothing he would do would be good enough and that, once more, he would lose. Not to his brother, this time, but to possibly a coma if she didn’t open her eyes soon. He took Aiko’s face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his gloved thumb. If he were capable of tears, he was sure they would fall. After days of watching her unmoving, but still breathing, form, he sat himself down by her bed, putting his face in his hands.

When Aiko’s eyes finally opened, Reiji couldn’t believe it. At first, she stared at him, unable to speak, both sitting in silence. Then, he lifted her from the pillows, holding her tightly to him. His jaw clenched as he fought back the tears of relief that threatened to pour down. Aiko struggled a bit, complaining of having trouble breathing and dizziness, causing Reiji to release her. He handed her the tonic, instructing her to drink before she fainted. “What a troublesome servant you are. I have not released you to try and die or damage your body. I forbid it.”


	4. A night in the cemetery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First thing I ever wrote. NSFW piece regarding a visit to the grave of a certain mother.

The full moon hung heavy in the sky, Aiko had come to visit the grave of Reiji’s mother, Beatrix. She had brought roses for the woman she never knew, paying respects to the woman who gave birth to the second Sakamaki son. Reiji was distant and Aiko knew that with the moon, she’d have to be careful. Laying the flowers on the grave, she heard Reiji’s deathly quiet, but still refined voice, “Troublesome servant, laying flowers at this worthless woman’s grave. I’ll have to punish you, thoroughly.”

 

She heard the crack of the crop behind her and she immediately straightened. “Reiji-san…” was all she managed before the first lash struck her. She flinched, giving no sound as she knew her screams would only cause Reiji to punish her more. The sounds of the crop echoing in the night air, Reiji struck Aiko ten times before dragging her down onto Beatrix’s grave. He took his time in unbuttoning her uniform, revealing the welted flesh beneath it, “I will show you, and her, who the best son is.”

 

He turned her, then, bracing her on the gravestone as he pushed her panties aside, angling himself to her entrance. In one hard pump, he had her covering her mouth against the cry that threatened to escape. His nails dug into her hips and he directed her body to his liking, thrusting harshly into her, making tears erupt from Aiko’s eyes. Her cries echoed into the night as Reiji moved to roughly cover her mouth, “I told you this was a punishment, this isn’t supposed to be pleasing to you,” he stated as he thrust, painfully into her.

 

At the building of her orgasm, Reiji brought her up, biting deeply into her throat. It was too much for the small girl and she exploded around him. Reiji grunted, releasing into her as well, lapping the blood from her neck, “Wanton woman, now I shall have to clean you to my satisfaction.” He straightened his clothes, lifting Aiko without giving her a chance to fix her own clothing and carried her to the mansion for a rough cleaning.


	5. Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THe Birth of Victoria as told from both POV. Very short.

It was time. Aiko could feel the contractions. She was afraid. What if the labor went wrong? What if the baby got hurt? She was bringing their first child into the world and it filled Aiko with utter terror. She was also filled with happiness. She was bringing their first child into the world! She had been wanting to hold her baby since her sixth month. Each kick and flutter only made her want the baby more. Reiji was with her, settling her as only he could. Reiji insisted that Aiko birth their child in his childhood home, so she was in a room watching the flurry of activity as Reiji brought in nurse maids, midwives, and directed servants. She focused on him, letting his control of the situation help ease her worries as she was guided in an event that would, once more, change their lives, forever.

Reiji had known when the early signs of labor showed. He could sense that this wasn’t false and he was ready. This was their first child and there was simply no way that he would allow this to go wrong. He’d been preparing throughout the pregnancy so there was no possible way that he would be taken by surprise. She’d been an exasperating mother to be for months, so, to ease her anxieties he had taken liberties to take her to the demon realm, where members of his ancestral home were quite expert in handling such things, much better than mere humans could be. He directed servants to various tasks, bringing water and materials needed to aid the labor. The midwives had already been warned of his wife’s…delicate position to be polite. It would be more proper for him to leave, as this was women’s business, but he couldn’t fully trust that something this important could be handled without his involvement. Suddenly, hear could hear the telltale cries that meant his child was coming. He stole a glance to his wife, marveling at how she could possibly glow, even when she was unkempt and sweaty. Then, his daughter was brought to him, and he gazed into the face of one of the two most precious females in his life and all the control that made up Sakamaki Reiji crumbled as the role of father settled onto him. She was perfect.


	6. A Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Fun date night with my favorite Sakamaki

Aiko twirled in front of the mirror, admiring her dress. In a rare turn of events, Reiji had asked her to accompany him to the theater and even presented her a dress to wear. Reiji had told her to hurry and get ready, so she knew she shouldn’t dawdle, but, she couldn’t help but look at the dress before leaving.

Reiji looked dashing, but then, when did he not? He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, seeming eager to be on their way. Holding out his arm for her to link with his, a perfect escort from a perfect gentleman, the went outside where the limo awaited them.

Aiko was unaware of what theater production they were off to see, but it didn’t matter. It was so rare for Reiji to invite her out, that she’d be willing to watch anything. When they arrived, she was surprised to find that they weren’t going to a movie theater, but a stage play. Reiji quickly escorted her inside and to their seats.

She looked at the profile of the dark haired man, “Reiji-san, do you enjoy plays?” Reiji remained facing forward, answering her in his haughty tone, “They are preferable to those moving pictures you humans are so fascinated with.” Aiko smiled to herself, realizing that he was avoiding admitting his enjoyment of such an activity.

Reading through her program, she discovered that they were to watch “The tragical history of the life and death of doctor faustus.” She remembered, vaguely, reading about that in school. Gazing over at Reiji, she wondered if stories like this were something he liked. She didn’t ask, lest he actually give her a detailed answer. Instead, she decided to simply enjoy the night.

Reiji took the opportunity to lean over to her, whispering in her ear, “I must say, the dress I have selected for you is quite pleasing.” Her cheeks found themselves stained with blush, a response that Reiji was well acquainted with. He smiled, quite pleased with himself, sitting back. She was surprised when a gloved hand found hers, her heart thumping in her chest, earning herself a mutter from the vampire, “Already your blood has become enticing and our evening has just begun. I hope you are quite prepared for the consequences.” Aiko became a flustered mess to Reiji’s amusement as the lights went low and the play began.


	7. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't credit her as a co-creator on here, since she has no account. But forsakenoathkeeper from tumblr provided the prompt...I think you can tell hers from my writings...

Writing prompt from sora: “she was patient… standing in front of the mirror and slowly removing the various hairclips from the rivers of curls atop her head. She felt a little sorry for the servant who had worked so hard on that elegant bun, only to now slowly deconstruct it. The sound of water running echoed around the bath as the tub filled. The heat created a thick layer of steam that surrounded her nude form and she could smell the lavender soaps tossing about in the water. For a moment, it was peaceful; yet, just as she finished undoing her hair, she heard a whisper, “must you always take so long to complete a task?” And it made her tremble, out of slight fear, but more so… delight.“  
Reiji and her had bathed together before, but it always made her nervous for him to see her in such a state. She straightened, moving to cover herself, her cheeks flaring at her bareness. This, of course, earned her a somewhat baleful expression from the dark haired vampire. “Honestly, plain nudity does not excite me. Not to mention, I have seen your body before.” He stepped into the room, looking towards the tub, “Excellent, a bath. We must wash the day’s excursions from your form. The scent you carry is most unseemly.”

Aiko gave an inward sigh. She had been nervous during the ball, certainly, but she was sure she didn’t sweat or smell half as bad as Reiji said. He did this often, made small remarks, even to her, even after all this time; remarks that made her heart ache and made her wonder if he saw her as a lover at all. He was right, they had been intimate and he’d seen her body, so why did he behave as if it were nothing to him? Again, she found herself wondering, was she food, a pet, a toy, or an something Reiji actually cherished?

So lost in thought Aiko was, that she didn’t even notice the movements behind her. So, it was quite a shock when she turned to find Reiji standing nude in the bathroom. “R-Reiji-san?!” Her squeak of shock resulted in a disdained look from Reiji. Her outburst and small sounds had always grated his nerves, as he had told her many times. He removed his glasses, setting them down on the counter, turning those displeased eyes onto her, “I have said before that there is no need for such a fuss. I only wish to make sure you are properly washed.”

He led her to the bathtub, Aiko not resisting. He stepped in first, motioning for her to join him. Her face was scarlet as she lowered herself into the bath, her back to the larger man. His hands moved to her front, encouraging her to lean into the vampire. For a moment, Aiko smiled, feeling content to find herself lounging against the taunt muscles of Reiji Sakamaki.

They did not stay relaxed for long, though, as Reiji took a sponge, lathering soap onto it. “Now,” his voice was cool, showing nothing of his thoughts, “let us begin.” He started with her arms. Aiko braced herself, expecting a harsh scrubbing from Reiji Sakamaki, instead, he seemed…rather gentle. He laughed at her lost expression, continuing to wash her, “You look as if you were expecting a different action to occur. Does this mean you prefer my harsh scrubbing?” She shook her head quickly, causing more soft laughter. Reiji to care with her fingers, washing each individually and stroking her hand to rinse them, raising her newly cleaned hand to his lips to kiss. She watched him with mesmerized eyes as he lovingly caressed her skin with his mouth. He repeated the action on her other arm, resting them on the sides of the tub once he was finished with them, with the instruction that she kept them there.

Then, his hands creeped up her middle, making her quiver in response. He took extra care in washing her breasts, gently massaging each one. Aiko’s legs pressed together and she bit her lip to keep from mewling at the touch. “I appreciate your honesty,” he chuckled, giving a nipple a pinch before releasing her, “however, such activities will have to wait. Perhaps, if you are well behaved in the bath, I will reward you, later.”

Reiji continued his ministrations to her legs, massaging them expertly, her feet, washing every toe, all the way back to her thighs, washing the inner parts of them with all the detachment of a physician in an exam. With each swipe of the sponge or his hand getting closer to her femaleness, she shivered, but fought to remain in control. It was over all too soon. She was rinsed, even rewarded a small neck and back massage for her efforts as Reiji took another few moments simply relaxing in the bath.

She had just reached that level of languidness where she was closing her eyes and slumping completely against him, when he shifted. He handed her the soap and sponge, moving in the tub to tower over her, “Now,” he said, a wicked smile playing on his features, “tis only fair that my human servant wash her master.” She blushed, looking over his body as he continued, “Do take care and wash every inch.”


	8. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shh...they are lame fantasies, but they're my lame fantasies.

Aiko had gathered her assignments for the day, knocking quietly on Reiji’s door. Since living with the Sakamakis, Reiji had insisted that Aiko study either with him in the study or in his room to ensure that there would be no “distractions” from Aiko’s work. It wasn’t her fault that his brothers were nosy and rambunctious. But, she did appreciate that Reiji had given her a somewhat safe place to study. Though, she was usually so nervous that she was distracted from her work anyway.

  
Today was no different; he opened the door, silently letting her into the room, lead her to a seat, and seated himself. His hand on her back as he led her already got her heart fluttering. He had made himself tea and she watched him enjoy the first of what would probably be a few cups of tea. He looked relaxed, today, which was a good thing for Aiko. On days where the moon was close to full, or he’d had a particular stressful endeavor with one thing or another, he would already be barking at her to hurry and attend her work. But, like this, at least she could take a minute to admire him before he would bust her. Which, of course, he did. Putting his teacup down, he looked at her with a part confused, part exasperated look, “It is rude to stare at a man’s face without speaking,” he started, a common complaint from Reiji Sakamaki, “you also have not started your assignments. You wish to stay here all night?”

  
It always took Aiko a lot of effort not to answer that question. Yes, she would love to stay in his room all night, though, it came with conditions. She didn’t think she would like to spend the entire night being berated or worse, punished. She opted to blush, instead, looking down to begin the first of her assignments. Reiji always insisted on her doing her hardest subjects, first, so she could “put more effort into the work” as he would put it.

  
Out came her math homework. Algebra, calculus, geometry, and other mathematical subjects were always the hardest for Aiko to grasp. Luckily, she wasn’t in calculus, but she had seen some of the things Reiji would work on, she wasn’t looking forward to it. Sure enough, a language of numbers, symbols, and random letters gazed up at her from the page. Immediately she started to chew on her lip, a habit she developed when she was stressed, anxious, or simply nervous.

  
“Honestly,” his voice broke her thoughts, “you can’t even solve a simple equation. Hopeless.” Aiko was nowhere near Reiji’s level of intelligence. She tried, she read, she worked hard at school, she always asked questions and had extra discussions with her teachers, but it would seem that she would never reach Reiji’s level of intelligence. Aiko’s shoulders slumped a little, “I am trying…” she said, timidly defending her position.

  
Reiji’s response was simply to give her that pitying look, bringing out his own work for the day. It seemed he was starting with chemistry. Aiko’s breath huffed at that. Not that Reiji had a particularly bad subject, but there had to be one that he didn’t care for. Why did he get to start with his favorite? For a while, the only sound in the room was the scratching of pencils on paper, and the occasional clink of Reiji’s tea set.

  
After a moment, Aiko had grown thirsty. She was starting to wish that she had brought water with her. She never dared ask if she could bring drinks to Reiji’s room. Excusing herself to rush to the kitchen for some was already out of the question. She never tried, but she somehow knew that once she entered Reiji’s room, there was no leaving until the business at hand was completed. In this case, homework. She tried to swallow, licking her dry lips.

  
Suddenly, a hand was under her chin, another behind her head, tilting her face up to look to Reiji as his lips came to hers and warm fluid entered her mouth. She blushed, her surprise making her swallow the tea before her stunned mind could make sense of what was happening. “You were gazing at my tea,” He explained, “so, I thought I would give you a taste. Do you feel better?” The tea had done little to satisfy the thirst, but the intimacy at which it had been delivered did much to distract her from being so thirsty.  
Without another word, he went back to his work, leaving Aiko to stare at him. She took a moment, watching him perform various difficult calculations with ease. He seemed to not even have to think on what he was doing and suddenly solutions and formulas decorated his paper in a neat and delicate fashion. She looked at her own work, cramped writing, smudged from her being left handed, eraser marks, and solutions she figured were most certainly wrong.

He finished far before she did, naturally. Aiko, so lost in her work, had not realized that Reiji was staring at her paper, “Such sloppy work…” he muttered. Suddenly, he fingers was in her line of sight, pointing of the various errors she had made in her calculations, “Honestly, do you not pay attention in your classes? To make such mistakes.” Thus, is started, Reiji, once more, showing Aiko step by step instructions for solving this round of math equations. His instructions were always littered with, “No, not like that,” “That is wrong,” “Are you even listening,” and various other, “criticisms” but, eventually, Aiko would finish.

Once the work was all finished, Aiko gathered her things, stretching her back from sitting for so long, and make her way to the door. “Thank you for helping me Reiji-san,” She said, holding her assignments to her, “I always appreciate it.” It was true, despite his insults, despite his criticisms, Reiji’s help had improved Aiko’s grade, even if it wasn’t by much. She made her way to the door, as always, bidding Reiji a good morning. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her stomach, drawing her in close, Reiji’s breath in her ear, “Such a diligent student,” his whisper making her blush and tremble a little, “shall I give you a reward?” Before she could answer, or even ask for clarification, his lips captured hers in a soft kiss. She could feel his smile against her lips. Releasing her, he looked at her with that broad grin he always used when he knew he had the upper hand in something, “Now, as I have spent much of my night instructing you, what will you give me as payment?” Her eyes widened, unable to come up with an answer after that kiss.

His head shifted, his cold breath drifting over her neck, sending shivers down Aiko’s spine, “Your blood, I think, will suffice,” he claimed, his fangs piercing her flesh, making a small squeak of pain escape from Aiko’s lips. He held her close, taking his fill of her, before releasing her. She turned to him, as he continued to grin at her, “perhaps, if you can continue to work hard. We will discuss a more mutually pleasurable reward in the future.” And with that, Aiko was left to walk to her room, a large blush gracing her face.


	9. Experiment gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But not entirely bad

They were in his lab. Reiji was mixing various things in a flask. Aiko watched him and watched the liquids in the flask change colors. Now, a flask of purple swirled around, Reiji smirking at his apparent success. The look on his face made Aiko smile. He didn’t realize it, but he got the most precious look on his face when he was successful at something, or when an experiment appeared to go as planned.

Then, the flask was in front of her. (Uh-oh). Aiko blinked at it for several seconds before Reiji mentioned that it was for her to drink. Of course it was. (What to do?). Aiko knew well enough that mysterious liquids (and even innocuous looking ones) could possibly be trouble. But also, denying him was never a great idea either and it just ended with her taking it anyway, just with a punishment added. She took the flask, eyeing the liquid dubiously. She could hear him chuckle, mentioning her hesitance.

She took a sip, noticing that it tasted syrupy. She stood there, feeling nothing. No burning, no itching, no overwhelming desire…nothing. (Huh, strange…he seemed so sure of himself about what he made). His clinical voice broke through her thoughts, “How are you feeling?” She told him simply that she felt nothing at all out of the ordinary. He took her chin, examining her face. 

At first nothing seemed wrong, Reiji’s disappointment showing. Then his expression changed and he froze, seeming unable to look away from her eyes. She blinked in confusion, her voice hesitant, “R-reiji-san?” His face softened, the face she was used to seeing when they were alone. That face that made her believe he liked her, despite what his words said. She never thought she’d get to see that face outside of intimate moments.

She blushed, looking away, breaking Reiji of his spell. He muttered to himself, Aiko barely making out words like “most unexpected” and “need to adjust…” She blinked in confusion, looking towards Reiji, questioning what happened. She didn’t feel anything…was something wrong? She noticed Reiji wouldn’t look at her when he did speak, telling her succinctly that it was no concern and she was fine. (Didn’t you say it was improper not to look at someone you were speaking to or was speaking to you?). She questioned him again, feeling concern arise. Noticing his own blush, Aiko got very concerned. (What did he do??! What was that purple liquid?!) 

She took his arm, a definite no-no when they were at school, but she figured she’d take her punishment and find out what was happening to her. The vampire resisted, making Aiko that much more adamant, “Reiji-san, what happened? What did you do to me?” Reiji finally turned, his irritation at her behavior quite clear, but rather than the tongue lashing she expected; once his eyes met hers, it seemed he lost all motivation to chastise. “Beautiful woman…” he muttered, still sounded slightly irritated, but also in awe. He gazed at her as if any moment he would move in to kiss her. Aiko’s face flushed, making him smile, softly, “That expression…you are very pleasing, indeed.” 

She looked away again, hearing his huff of irritation as he managed to get himself back in order. She heard more mutters, certain that Reiji had not intended her ears to register what he was saying. He mentioned “mesmerized” and she blinked. When she prompted, Reiji, a blush upon his face, avoided her eyes, saying simply, “Take care where your gaze lands today. For it would seem that even I, who is always a perfect gentleman, cannot resist the charm of your eyes.” It seemed, that Aiko was accidentally given a weapon to use against the strictest of the Sakamakis.


	10. Maid Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji and Aiko's... quality time

Aiko let a small squeak of discomfort as Reiji finished tying the bow on the back of the dress. “There,” he murmured in her ear, resting his hands on her shoulders asthey viewed her blushing form in the mirror’s reflection, his face looking pleased, “attire fit for a servant. Now, for activities for the servant to perform. We will start with the cleaning of my study.”

Aiko closed her eyes in dread, not looking forward to tonight’s activities. Whenever Reiji decided to give her a task, it was almost always an impossible one, or worse, he would decide the rules only after the task had been completed, like he was ensuring that she would do something wrong. The predatory look on his face did nothing to ease the tension she was feeling.

She followed him into the study, quietly awaiting his instruction. “…You seem confused, my dear.” Reiji’s smile grew as he looked upon her face, “You look at me as if you are expecting something.” She blinked in confusion. What did he mean? Wasn’t he going to give her instructions? Or would this be a game of Aiko guessing what Reiji wanted her to do first?

“R-Reiji-san…where…should I start?” Her voice was quiet and oddly spaced, as if she were expecting to be interrupted. She looked at him with wide eyes. His face looked maniacal as he laughed softly at her.

“Surely a servant knows where she should start when cleaning a room, my dear. Or are you so incompetent that you need every instruction given to you?” She shook her head vigorously and he moved away. She looked around the room, moving slowly, trying to buy time to decide what to start on first. She gathered the materials that Reiji had her bring, starting with gathering any spider webs that may have accumulated in the ceiling.

Sometime later, the crack of the crop sounded through the room, a now familiar sound, Aiko flinched at the sting on her back, “Foolish girl. No matter how many times you are directed, you simply can’t seem to perform even the simplest tasks correctly,” Reiji’s smile had not left his face during her torment. If anything, it only grew as Aiko floundered again and again, the marks of her mistakes making a song of pain under her clothes. “Leave the dusting for now,” he told her, crossing his legs in his chair, looking as elegant as ever, “It appears that the floor is in need of attention.” Moving, Aiko realized there was no mop, only a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. 

“But,” the sound of her voice sounding somewhat loud to her ears in the quiet house, “wouldn’t it be quicker to use a mop? It would take me all night to scrub on my knees!” Reiji’s smile appeared to dim, transforming into a knowing smirk, “Then,” he breathed, “I suggest you start, quickly. Right…” he pointed to a spot of floor in front of him, “there.” She bent down, her knees protesting to the feel of the cold hard floor beneath them. She was relieved that, for once, the rest of the Sakamaki household appeared to be gone for the night. For them to see her, on her knees, in such an outfit…the humiliation would be too much to bear. As it was, she was already quite scarlet from just Reiji seeing her in such attire, the fact that he seemed to never take his eyes from her form making her nervousness all the worse.

With a flick of his wrist, the crop was sent over Aiko again, the leather tip leaving a small mark on her bottom. She gasped, looking towards Reiji, expecting another barbed statement on her cleaning abilities. Instead, she was greeted with Reiji’s never faltering amusement, “I am simply reminding my servant that she has much to clean.” He told her, his garnet eyes showing glee. “Do not forget to clean under the chair as well. We wouldn’t want any spots missed.”

Bending, she sent the sponge under his chair, knowing that he would never move, even if she had asked. She whimpered as she felt the crop running sinuously up her leg. She remained beside the chair, slowly cleaning, lest that crop decide to strike her for being too careless with her cleaning. Having no more excuse to remain as she was, she moved, intending to clean the floor on the other side of his chair. His hand gripped her chin as she moved in front of him, forcing her head to move to look at him, “Such a neglectful servant,” he breathed, his cold breath fanning her face, “Failing to pay proper due to her master, even as she kneels shamelessly in front of him. The whip gently tapped her back, promising a much less pleasant sensation should she not comply.

She looked confused at Reiji, staring up at him from her position on the floor. He uncrossed his legs, opening them a little to bring her in closer with his crop. His hand reached up, gripping her hair, forcing her head to look down, the sight of his erection pushing against his pants, “Is your master not a part of this house?” His voice danced along her skin, the sound of it making her heart pick up speed as she realized what it was he was demanding.

She wiped her wet hands across her apron, using them to unfasten his pants, gently lifting his hardened member from its confines. Leaning forward, she kissed the tip, stroking the organ slowly. Reiji’s eyes closed, his hand tightening in her hair as he pushed her head to him again. She took his direction and brought him to her lips, sucking the tip gently while her hand continued to work him. Ever so slowly, her mouth went down, drawing more of his manhood into her, only to move back up when the feeling of him became too much for her to bear. Her hand glided over him, following her mouth before sliding back down again. She whimpered as she brought him into her mouth again, marveling at the saltiness of him.

Her other hand gently massaged at his thigh as she continued to please him with her mouth. His moans filled the study as she began to suck on his tip again, before bearing back down on him. She could feel his hips shift ever so slightly in his chair, as if he were fighting the urge to thrust into her. She moaned, flexing her tongue around his maleness, sucking on him harder, feeling her own sex growing wet with need. “What a shameless servant, growing wet at the thought of her master,” Reiji’s groan echoed in the large area, his voice taking on the soft huskiness of sex, “I shall have to see to it you are given strict discipline for that. But, for now,” he reached both hands into her hair, pushing her gently to take more of him into her mouth, “we must make sure you perform your duties thoroughly. I hope you have prepared yourself, Aiko.”

She gagged softly as his tip touched the back of her throat, her breaths coming in as pants as she continued to work her mouth over him. She used one hand to massage his cock, following the movements of her mouth, while her other crept to his shirt, exploring the muscles of his abdomen while he seemed distracted. His head tilted back as his eyes closed in bliss. He tangled his fists in her hair, his hips jerking slightly as his pleasure mounted. “Now…” he moaned, feeling climax building in his abdomen, “be a good servant and take all of me.” He gave a low sound, releasing his seed into her mouth. Started, Aiko tried to move back, only to be held firm by his hands in her hair, shuddering as she swallowed his essence. Once spent, he released her, letting her look into his face. His finger trailed over her bottom lip, “Those watery eyes of yours are quite pleasing to look at. I am torn between punishing you for your shameless, or rewarding you for your efforts.” His smile returned as he trailed his finger down her neck, “Perhaps, I shall give you both.”


	11. In the Light of the Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh...hehe.../// NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: WHEN ENGAGED IN ANY SEXUAL ACT, CONSENT IS IMPORTANT. WHEN ENGAGED IN BDSM ACTS, IT IS IMPORTANT TO HAVE VARIOUS WAYS TO GIVE AND WITHDRAW CONSENT, SO THAT EVERYONE REMAINS SAFE AND SATISFIED. THIS INCLUDE USES OF SAFE WORDS, NONVERBAL SIGNALS, AND THE PAUSES GIVEN TO ENSURE BOTH PARTIES REMAIN COMFORTABLE WITH WHAT IS HAPPENING. SO, UNDER THIS FULL MOON, I BID YOU ALL PLEASE PRACTICE SAFETY.

The moon hung large and bright in the sky. A full moon. In the dungeon of the Sakamaki mansion, Reiji stood alone, sipping tea in contemplation. He had instruments laid out across the table, finding himself growing anticipative, if not excited, at the thought of what they would be used for tonight. He had called his favored prey to him and was surprised at how eager he had found himself at the thought of her entrance and the discovery of what he had in store for her. Mind you, he was not one to grin like a vapid boy fawning over a woman, nor was he a jittering school boy. He remained his ever elegant and detached self.

Then, the dungeon door opened. Her heard her heels clicking on the steps, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Her voice was, understandably, confused as she called to him. He reveled in the sound of her, the touch of her nerves riding on her quiet vocals. It made the events to come that much sweeter of an idea. The hem of her dress appeared, a knee length blue piece that Aiko was so very fond of. He found early on that Aiko's color preference was always held with him in mind. It was odd how diligently she had always worked to charm and entice the vampire. It amazed him that, even after all this, she still sought his praise. It touched something deep that she sought only his affection.

Tonight, though, he was riding the effects of the moon. A deep desire gnawing at him. Would she let him take her where he wanted to go with her? Would her eyes widen in that delicious expression of fear? Would she suffocate him in equal mixes of desire and terror? His face remained as controlled as ever, his smile pleasant as she approached. She came to a stop in front of him, her blue eyes taking in only him. She must believe she was here to clean the instruments as he had her do once before. Naive human.

"Turn. That garment will not be needed tonight." She blinked at him, his smile growing. She turned slowly as Reiji reached to undo the zipper at her back. He thrilled at the trust she gave him concerning her wardrobe. It was always a pleasure to dress her as well as undress her. Watching her body squeeze itself into the corsets, bodices, and belts as well as seeing the tightness do wonders to her form. The satisfaction he got hearing her gasp as he tightened the strings to his liking. Undressing her was just as much a pleasure. Her muscles quivering under his hands as he worked at the fabric. How her arms would always reach to keep her modesty when her body was freed from its confines.

The thin material pooled at her feet. Reiji taking his time in removing her undergarments as well. There, she stood, glorious and naked for his viewing pleasure. He would never admit it aloud, but the image of her soft body never ceased to arouse the vampire. Even early on, he would watch her with critical eye; she was heavier set than most of the brides that had come to the house early on, but she carried it well, her body set in the curves of an hourglass that had always enticed men of his childhood, a body that corsets were made for. He watched her begin to shuffle in nervousness, an amusing and irritating spectacle. A lady should always be strong and demure and though Aiko was very much the latter, she needed much help with the former. Her strengths came from the strangest places. The strength of her heart, for one, her insistence at pleasing him, even her constant badgering regarding his family.

"On your knees," the vampire commanded in a soft voice. Aiko's eyes widened a moment and he could see that she was trying to gauge his plans for her for the night. Soon, soon he will tell her. At some point, they had become lovers, and he found he wanted to cherish their bond. Tonight, he would take her to the limits, but he would not break her. He wondered how close he could pull her, though. He wondered if he could even surpass her limitations. She went down, a tremor of lust coursing through Reiji's veins. She knelt, keeping her eyes demure, it would seemed she caught on to some of what Reiji wanted, a pleased feeling causing his core to tighten. She rested her bottom on her her feet, kneeling on her knees, hands resting in her lap and head down. 

"Do you remember," he started, his voice quiet in the darkened chamber, "what we agreed upon should you wish to cease what is to happen." After the events of their first copulation, it had been awkward between the two, neither really fully able to define if what had transpired was fully their wish or if it was simply them having their will taken away by the moon and the aphrodisiac he had administered to her that night. It became important that they agree to have a way to stop everything. A word that would trump any chance that a protest was false. She nodded, not uttering the word. "Good girl," he murmured, moving to his table. He removed silky fabrics, bringing them to Aiko. 

He covered her eyes, blinding her, and bound her wrists behind her back. Her breath quickened, coming out in shaky gasps. Once finished, he came to her front. His manhood already throbbing with need. Tonight he would claim all of her. There would be no questioning whom she had given herself to. He will mark every inch of her.

He undid the buckle of his pants, releasing the semi hard member from its fabric prison. He shifted ever so slightly, the tip of him pressing against her lips. It was rare for them to engage themselves this way, Reiji preferring more modest forms of lovemaking, but he knew that his lady would do anything for his pleasure, and tonight, all his focus was on that vulgarity of his nature. Tonight, he would indulge.

She opened her lips, allowing him to enter her warm mouth. Her groan vibrated over him, making the shaft stiffen in response. Her mouth worked slowly over him, stirring the heat of desire. His hands found her hair, pulling her more securely over him. She gagged and sputtered, but he didn't relent. His hips thrusting against her lips as he took her mouth. "An eager woman," he uttered, groaning at the way her tongue worked over him, "Good girl. Please your master." His shallow breaths echoed over the walls. He couldn't let her take him too far. There was much he had in store for her. He continued to thrust into her mouth, drawing him almost to the edge. He pulled her back, her breath rushing in as she fought to regain herself.

He stood her up, leading her to a wall. He undid her hands, affixing shackles to her wrists. Her hands held above her head, she made a beautiful sight. It had been a while since she'd tasted his lash. He wondered if she remembered the feel of it. He would whip her, until she begged and pleaded. He would lash her to his pleasure. He moved, taking the whip in hand. He kept the lashes gentle, for this was no punishment, simply an experiment of sorts. Did she secretly enjoy it? How would she react if she knew the pleasure it gave him? Even now, as the first strike seared her breasts, he could feel himself throbbing in response.

And, oh did she cry, her blindfold soaked within minutes with her tears. She howled for him to cease. At first, his own reveling kept him from hearing her pleas. It took much for him to stop. He asked if she wanted to give the word, to stop everything. She whimpered a few moments, Reiji almost convinced she would give the signal. Instead, she shook her head, her trembling voice telling him she was ok. His breath panted a little, arousal and effort warring equally within him. He stepped to Aiko, his hands trailing down her hips. She whimpered as fingers passed over her welts His dominant hand had reached to her inner thighs, forcing her legs apart. It trailed up, brushing her already wet sex, and found itself gently toying with her pearl. He pinched it, tightly, making Aiko whine in response. He moved, placing his middle digit into her heated core, his thumb still pushing and rolling the sensitive bead. Her hips bucked, Aiko moaning in response. He knew that soon she would beg for him, his smile growing in anticipation of the moment.

He slipped a second finger to join the middle one, pressing against her walls as he moved them in and out. His thumb pressed firmly against her clitoris. She squirmed, bucked, and tightened around him. Just as she was about finished, he withdrew. Her cries and protests sang throughout the darkened room. Her watched her, her legs pressing together to try and relieve her sexual tension, her thighs damp with her own need.

He lifted her, pressing her to the cold wall, pinning her between it and his own body. "Wanton woman, thinking of only your own pleasure." He had himself aligned and inside her in short time. His fingers gripped her soft buttox as he made her ride him. It didn't take long for her to soak him with her essence, her tight walls squeezing him tormentingly. He didn't release, he held himself back, nails digging into her delicate flesh as he staved off his own release. She had grown hot, her heat almost burning his cold skin. He ground into her slick flower, rising her to orgasm, giving her tender neck a bite to drive her harder, again before he withdrew. He took a moment to drink her desire sweetened blood. At some point during their time together, her blood had taken a semi-sweet and spicy undertone. Almost like a tea. It drove his own lusts. Tonight, he would have all of her. 

He unshackled her hands, pushing her to the floor once more, allowing her to brace herself as he turned her around. He took two sticks, demanding she open her mouth. Obedient as ever, she opened, allowing him to tie the sticks together, her tongue in between. A sort of gag and would keep her mouth open and helpless. She panted around the tongue press, a whine erupting from her. "Should you need to speak, to say the word, you know the beat to tap out." They had discussed using a set of taps to stop proceedings if she were gagged. It was a common piece, often heard when knocking on doors, so it couldn't be mistaken for any throes of passion. Aiko nodded and Reiji began.

He had already taken her mouth and her femaleness, it wasn't enough, not tonight. Tonight, he'd have her wholly. What was it Ayato liked to tell girls, ah yes, tonight, he would have all her firsts. He was her first kiss, her first bite, her first oral sex, her first lover. Now, he ran a hand over her bared bottom, nails grazing her skin softly as she shivered in response. It was goading, to say the least, the excitement of performing an act neither of them had ever considered executing. It fueled Reiji's excitement, Aiko's blood heating in his veins. He took a small bottle, pouring a large amount into the tight valley he wished to explore. He knew he had to be slow and gentle, it was new for both of them. He traced a finger over the puckered rose, slowly inserting it. She whimpered and gave a small squeal, but her hands remained in place. He slowly worked at her, building her trust, easing the muscles of her unexplored backside. The lube he used making her entrance slick.

He positioned himself, removing his finger and pressing his penis to her. She flinched, bracing against the invasion. Just like the first time, he smiled at the idea of taking her first all over again. He pushed, and she screamed. He moved ever so slowly, stretching her, pleasure spent in haste would not be wise for this night, despite how hard the moon rode him. He had to be careful. She screamed more, attempting to flinch away from him. He held her fast, pressing farther into her. "Do you wish to give the word?" She shook her head. 

Once buried to his hilt, he took a moment to pause. It was so tight, almost painfully so. He knew she could feel it, too. He had to pace, he knew. He moved, agonizingly slow, her cries sounding strange around the makeshift silentium, a trail of saliva falling from her forced open mouth. It drove him higher to see her so helpless. He moved, finally feeling her body giving from the pressure of his advancing. Even she began to push back eagerly onto him. He moved quicker, her cries filling dungeon once more. He reached a hand, helping her own pleasure by fingering her still swollen pearl once more. She cried and rolled her head in violent pleasure. It had become too much for either of them, their combined orgasms filling the darkened chamber. He spilled into her and both sank to the cold floor, Reiji easing her down as they went. He gently untied the press, releasing her swollen tongue. She closed her mouth, whimpering softly. He stroked her hair, leaning over and whispered in her ear the word they had agreed upon to signal that everything would stop, "Always."

He moved, leaving her to cry quietly on the floor. He took his shirt, laying neatly on the table, helping to slip her into the garment. It was rare that he'd let her wear his shirt, but he knew it comforted her more than any other covering could. So, tonight, he would be kind. The moon was slowly setting, its effects finally releasing the second Sakamaki. He slipped a small blanket around her that he had brought in preparation, finally lifting her from the floor. The back of his mind reminded him of the clutter he'd left on the table and he smiled as he signaled for a familiar to tidy the room. For this morning would be spent caring for his newly abused lady. He carried her to the stairs, leaving the dungeon to take her to his room.


	12. Evening in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda going along with Full Moon smuttiness...the aftermath

Reiji opened his eyes, taking in the orange and gold streaks shining through his window. It was a rare instance that Reiji would awaken before Aiko. Reiji noting the gentle, deep breathing of his bride, brushed a lock of hair to the side of her head. He couldn’t see her face, but he could imagine the peaceful expression she carried into sleep. He would never admit to it, but he had seen her sleep from time to time when she would sleep in her own bed, during his rounds on the house, ensuring that his chosen bride remained safe from his brothers. Even he, a man of utmost propriety, was possessive of what he deemed his and Aiko was very much his. Last night proved that much. He smiled softly as his fingers gently traced over the welts from last night’s activities.

After the events of the full moon, Reiji had decided that he would take some time and care for his bride. He couldn’t remember a night where he had taken off his responsibilities to just enjoy his night. His bride opened her own eyes, looking at him with a still sleep stained gaze; her eyes still puffy from crying the night before. She smiled, Reiji kissing her forehead, his arm tightening around her, briefly. It wouldn’t be long until they both were required to be up, school being that night, as well as the normal routines of rounding up his unruly brothers and getting them in order to leave.

Aiko nuzzled into his neck, earning her a soft, throaty chuckle. "After the events of last night, you would still behave so licentiously?“ he continued stroking her hair, sure that she had no intention of seducing him. Her movements were slow and sluggish, even for a human, obviously the movements of an exhausted body. He moved, using his hands to move her to face him. Looking in her eyes, he softly kissed her eyelids, planting soft kisses all over her face before gently claiming her lips, “thankfully, we have plenty of time before we have to get ready for school. I think, my dear, for tonight, I shall take a moment to properly care for a lady of my status. Feel honored.”  He started with her hair, taking a small brush that he had purchased for her hair, gently brushing it through her locks; her curls falling into soft waves. It would recurl in the shower, but for the moment, Reiji allowed himself to admire the way the colors of her hair blended together. He brushed her hair no more than 100 perfect strokes. Meticulous as ever. "My dear, I fear that we both stink with the events of last night. I feel we shall both require a shower.“ he stepped back, leading her towards the bathroom to begin their night, noting that he would have to give her something for pain before they left the room.


	13. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper faces on parade...wait..

Aiko stared at herself in the mirror. For once, Reiji let her pick out her gown for the evening’s ball. She had challenged that she could always find him, even with a mask, and he accepted, neither seeing what the other had purchased for the ball. She twirled, admiring her white gown. It wasn’t quite what she had in mind, but she still felt like a beautiful goddess in the dress she had picked. Complete with pearl studded heels, she felt on top of the world. (Let us only hope that I can find Reiji-san…i don’t have his sense of smell…I feel there’s an unfair advantage here).

She moved towards the ballroom, feeling quite strange over the fact that Reiji, for the first time, was not there to escort her. Going inside, she was met with lively music, dancing bodies, and beautiful costumes. To Aiko, it was more beautiful than anything she’d ever seen. It reminded her of the grandiose stories of older times of lavish balls, “opera gloves”, gentlemen who bowed before imploring a lady to dance, and all the romantic ideals that people admired.

There wasn’t a singular recognizable figure in the crowd. Aiko could feel the nerves rising in her. (What if I truly can’t recognize him? What if he doesn’t even show up just to tease me for not finding him? No…he wouldn’t stand up a social event in his home…that’s not like him. But…what will happen if I can’t find him?  Worse, how will I find him without approaching people?) She shuffled in dismay at the last thought. She had been mostly sheltered in her life, and gothic social events were something Reiji had always told her she was lacking skill with.

She made her way to the balcony, suddenly quite overwhelmed at the feeling of being alone. It was there, a tall gentleman dressed in a deep purple, almost black, tuxedo, cape, and dark mask. He whispered in her ear to dance with him, and Aiko immediately blushed. She moved to decline his request, to continue waiting for Reiji when those garnet eyes caught her. (Got you.) the didn’t move to the dance floor, instead remaining on the balcony. An odd choice for the brother most insistent on keeping appearances. It suited Aiko just fine. She put her hand in his, resting her other on his arm, and let him lead her into a waltz. Aiko was swept away by the romantic moment, forgetting that she was supposed to be calling Reiji out on his costume. She looked back into those garnet eyes, taking in the dark hair she took such joy in running her hands through. Yes, this moment would be one she’d cherish.

At the end of the dance, Aiko allowed herself a moment of glory, “see, Reiji-san…” she started, feeling impish and prideful, “…even masked I could make you out and follow your lead in dance.”  To that, the mask was removed, Reiji giving a soft chuckle, “But, my dear, you did not find me. I found you. You wandered to the balcony alone during a masquerade of vampires. Foolish human girl. I could not very well have left you to the mercy of every vampire here, could i? Sit idle and watch them sample your blood as your try to find the one you belong to?” Aiko deflated, of course, she had given up before even trying.

“I will give you a most cherish-able night. Though, when dawn comes, I will not be holding you in my arms. Do try and be more persistent with these challenges. Weakness is distasteful.” …

(At least he’s not whipping me…i’ll bear this punishment).


	14. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GDI SHUU

She was on the desk, naked and covered in sweat. Reiji hovered over her, tracing his crop over a nipple, making her arch and moan. At first, he had been confused at her reactions to his antics, so used to people being afraid and intimidated by his threats. She did that too, in the beginning. At some point, though, that terror turned into a mix of fear and arousal, a fragrance that Reiji himself couldn’t resist.

They were in the study, Reiji having called her for tea as usual. The moon’s influence had something else to say about how they would enjoy themselves. It both amazed and irritated the second son that she and the moon could make him resort to such actions. He had always prided himself on his decorum and control in any situation, but she - with her, his body simply acted, without his permission - she had bestowed some sort of spell over him. For that, he would take his delights and make her pay in the process.

She trembled, making those soft mewling noises that had Reiji’s member swelling in response, despite himself. His pants had grown tight, a sheen of sweat over his brow. He had partook of her blood when the urge to have her bare before him was too much to risk her moving through the house, smelling of desire. To drive him to such acts in a common area of the house, yes, she will pay while he sought his pleasure.

He flicked his wrist, the crop snapping over her hardened bud. She cried out, the musk of her need wafting up at him more powerfully than before. He sneered down at Aiko, taking in her lust filled face, “Getting such pleasure from this. Salacious woman.” it didn’t matter that as he spoke, his glove was being pulled off, a single finger entering her sex. He watched as she writhed, crying out as his finger curled against her sensitive nerves. He gave her thigh a swat with the crop, Aiko twitching, attempting to flinch and ride his finger at the same time.

It was intoxicating. Her blood heated his body, her scent, a perfume of seduction, and his own arousal mixing in. He pushed his hips close, the friction of his movements in her rubbing against his own throbbing organ. He watched as her legs opened all to willingly for him. So quick she was to accept him, he marveled at that. Would she be so willing if he were another? Was this just for him? A sting of jealousy had him adding another finger, pushing his hardness roughly against her, giving her another taste of his crop as he did so. It proved too much for the girl as she released around him, knowledge of her satisfaction making Reiji much more tempted to take her.

He gave her abdomen a tap with his whip, his other hand deftly pulling out of her to undo the buckle of his belt. For a brief moment, he wondered if she would let him mark her with the hard leather as brought it through the loops. It was a quick thought, dismissed for a better idea. He snagged her hands, bringing them up, using his belt to somewhat cuff them together. He leaned close, breathing into her ear, “the moment your hands are no longer touching the desk or move from above your head, you will be forced to walk from this room into a hall of vampires smelling of sex.” he knew the fear of being caught by one of the others terrified the girl, making it a perfect threat.

He watched her nod, that delicious mix of fear and need filling her face as she gripped the top of the desk. She looked perfect, watching him with those nervous eyes. No matter how many times he stripped her, how many times they came together, she always looked at him the same way; like he was something new and fascinating, but also a little frightening. It did things to him to know that she still treated their liaisons as if she were still innocent. He had himself almost ready, slowly pulling his throbbing cock from its confines.

So lost he was in their engagement that he missed the third presence that had come. Anyone in the house would immediately know not to enter, considering the heavy musk he knew had filled the room. It made no sense that one would dare enter, knowing what they would find. But there it was, a soft snort from the doorway, making reiji’s spine stiffen at the sound. He didn’t have to turn, the sound of the snickering, and the unpleasant odor.

“Heh, so even you resort to such things,” Shuu stood in the doorway, his face somewhat amused and a little agitated, “Now the room stinks. The house is noisy, I wanted a quiet place to sleep. But her loud voice disturbed me all the way in my room.” Reiji ground his teeth, his jaw working as he clenched it closed.

He felt movement, sparing a side glance to Aiko, who was working to regain some of her lost modesty. It enraged him that Shuu could see her as only he was allowed. This was intolerable. He moved, fixing his clothes, allowing Aiko to remove herself from the desk to retrieve hers. "Honestly...“ he muttered, thinking on how this was a most unpleasant circumstance. To be caught was one thing, he would punish Aiko later for driving him to such acts in a common room, causing them to be caught. But, the fact that the eldest, his rival, Shuu would be the one to find them was simply intolerable.

Shuu left, muttering about how it was bothersome to not be able to find a peaceful place to sleep. Reiji finished redressing, watching the now timid girl hide her body as she reclothed herself. He adjusted his glasses, giving her time enough to be covered before taking her arm. It disgusted him that Shuu would step in the way he did. There was no way he was letting her get away without satisfying his every thirst now. "We will be moving this to my private quarters. I hope you are prepared to be disciplined for allowing yourself to be caught by that good for nothing.”


	15. Reiji's long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small thing with future Reiji

“Honestly, that Shuu…” Aiko jumped, not expecting Reiji’s entrance. He hadn’t been due for at least another ten minutes, Aiko feeling rather unprepared as she paused her busy hands from setting the table. It hadn’t been long since Shuu had taken the throne, Reiji working at his side. There were still very rough patches, Reiji more often than not coming home in a mood not unlike the one she found him in today.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy. For, if he were to be honest, the work made him feel accomplished and important, as people would come to speak with him about one matter or another. Finally, he felt that he was getting the credit he deserved for all the work he put in. He was at peace, knowing that he had what he wanted waiting for him daily at their shared home and finding peace in him becoming more - the word eluded him, or he refused to acknowledge it- at ease with the relationship him and Shuu had developed. Shuu still agitated him, retreating to avoid the public, shirking what duties he could; but that was to be expected and Reiji knew going in that it would happen.

Still, it was rocky. It would seem that their dearly departed father had more going on than simple vampire politics. Today proved a tense point in negotiations. The Vibora and demon clans had another clash, the vampire leaders having to be called to settle matters. With the disappearance of the founding race, the demons has broken into three groups; vibora (snake), demon, and vampire (bats). Reiji was worn, his patience short. He knew negotiations would take more time, but it was still trying on his nerves. If only everyone could be as logical and objective as he.

To make matters worse, Shuu, his brother, the vampire king left negotiations halfway through. Reiji had instilled the importance of this meeting to his brother, for him to leave before it was over was intolerable. Reiji was able to salvage the meeting after that, but it would still leave a mark that the actual king had walked out of an important meeting to nap or whatever it was sSuu spent his time on these days. For him to show such weakness and bend and run in such adversity, the throne and Reiji could not tolerate that. But that was going to have to be a problem for another time. His more immediate thoughts concerned the avoidance of war.

He sat down, Aiko immediately moving to make him tea. Normally, she would have everything all set and prepared at his arrival, a highlight to the end of his day. It still impressed him how easily she settled into the role of a wife, and how much she worked to ensure pleasantness. As he sat, he could smell the tea from where she brewed it. Today, though, things were too sour for his mood to ease, even with her efforts and his favorite beverage being served.

He took his tea, silently, lifting the cup, preparing himself a sip. The tension knitted his brow, and the tea was spoiled from his own agitation. He set it down with a curse, huffing his air out. His neck muscles corded as he fought to swallow the distaste that had grown in his mouth.

All the while, Aiko watched silently. It bothered her to watch him so aggravated, unsure of what she should do. She approached his back, careful that her movements wouldn’t cause him to lash out. She gently took his shoulders, kneading into them. It was rare for her to be able to touch him, but in her free time, she had read and learned about massage. It was one of many things she had taken on learning during the quiet hours at home. Servants and familiars ensured that she was want for nothing, leaving her with quite a bit of free time.

He groaned at the hands on his tight muscles, leaning into her touch. He had at some point gotten over his shock at wanting her touch, and his responses to it, and was grateful it came at this moment. He closed his eyes as her hands traveled up into his hair, firmly massaging his scalp as he’d admitted once he enjoyed. He could feel the tension ease as his muscles relaxed under her adept fingers.

“Reiji-san….” her voice was quiet, pleasant, the voice of someone well taught by him the art of being a lady and wife of a prince. She continued her ministrations, a familiar appearing with a glass of vampire juice. Reiji smirked at that, “Do you plan to ply me with this liquor as you seduce me,” he said wryly, taking the drink as she worked at his muscles. She gasped and he didn’t have to look to know that her cheeks were now stained in a blush. For now, the problems of court were far away. He let himself take a moment to enjoy just her and the atmosphere she had created for their own. After a moment, Reiji’s voice drifted from his throat, low and thick, “If you insist on tempting me, I would demand that you and I retire to the bath.” gathering his wife, Reiji moved to take his stress and frustrations out in a more pleasant way.


	16. Garden of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut...really, just smuttiness  
> Set in the future, we get a small glimpse at how Reiji and Aiko might spend their time once they begin living in the demon realm. Also, I had meant to post this on the new moon, but Halloween happened. Sorry for the delays.

It was a quiet night. Reiji and Aiko taking tea in the garden, a rare moment for Reiji, as he preferred being around books and science, rather than nature. Aiko was immediately suspicious…what was Reiji planning for her? The tea seemed fine, not that she could have said no to drinking it as it was, but still…it seemed that Reiji was going out of his way for some reason.

Reiji even had told Aiko to wear “something comfortable”, though, to be frank, her wardrobe was almost entirely of Reiji's construct now, it was strange to have him behave this way. Especially after all they’d been through. Aiko was having trouble remaining focused and relaxed, even though she trusted Reiji, it bothered her that something might be going on with him that he wasn’t saying.

The clink of Reiji’s cup hitting the saucer snapped her out of her thoughts, “It has occurred to me...” Reiji’s soft voice filled Aiko’s ears. It was rare for him to speak quite this softly, unless they were in the bedroom and he was seducing her mind in preparation of taking her body. Aiko blushed at her thoughts, knowing that if Reiji could detect them, it would be the end of his softness. Reiji continued onward, “…that you have come far and done much since coming to this house. A mouse of a girl thrown in with lions. I am impressed that, though you are still flawed, I have been able to make you into quite the lady.” Aiko beamed at his praise. Because it happened so rarely, Reiji’s praise always meant much more to Aiko than the praise of any other. That, and he was the object of her affections; earning his approval meant more to her than the moon. She sat up straighter, almost a puppy wagging its tail for more of her master’s attention.

Reiji sat back, sighing and looking up at the moon, “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he breathed, looking over at Aiko, “As are you. Come to me.” blinking, Aiko got up, moving towards the second Sakamaki. He undid the buttons on his shirt, gesturing to her, “I have touched you so often, and yet, your touch has been missed.” Aiko had always had trouble touching Reiji, save to hold onto him. She knew his feelings about physical intimacy and always fought to keep her distance in respect. Though there had been moments where he offered her to lead, they happened few and far between. He grabbed her hand, making her blush, as he brought it to his newly exposed skin. "Tonight, I will reward you, I think. That’s it…start there.“ he let go of her hand to draw her face closer to his, kissing her softly, heat already building in Aiko’s core.

Reiji seemed to have sensed it, "That’s it, my dear. You should be more honest with yourself. So reserved and demure. Except for when we’re in our rooms. It makes me want to see how far I can push that coyness of yours.” before Aiko could stop him, her dress had been pulled down, exposing her breasts to the cool night air, her nipples hardening in response to the sudden cold. Her breaths came in short gasps, the look in Reiji’s eye becoming something dark and seductive.

He drug her into his lap, planting kisses in the valley of her breasts, Aiko’s hands moving to his shoulders to hold on as she usually did. His own hands tugged at hers, pulling them back to his chest as he took a nipple into his mouth, his teeth pulling gently at the bud. Aiko whined and writhed above him, a soft chuckle breathing from his mouth as her cries made his pants seem tighter than before with his own awakened arousal.

At some point, her fingers, acting on their own, had unbuttoned the shirt and vest the rest of the way, Aiko touching the lean, but muscular body underneath. Reiji breathed deep, keeping himself quiet as she explored him. Her hand on his abdomen causing ripples of desire to course through him. He remained seated in his chair, fighting to keep his own calm as Aiko’s arousal seemed to suffocate them both with need.

He slipped a hand up her dress, the other snaking behind her to keep her in place. His fingers brushed against her panties, the soft material growing damp at his touch. He took her other nipple in his mouth, sucking softly, as his finger slipped underneath the flimsy fabric to touch her pearl to wet her more. She cried out, jerking in response, his arm tightening to hold her still.

He released her nipple to look at up the woman, her head tilted back, exposing her delicate throat to him. He would hold off on drinking from her. At least, until after he ensured she was satisfied to exhaustion. Many would argue that it was arousal that was so delectable to a vampire, but for one such as Reiji, it only served as the aroma before drinking a fine tea. The afterglow, mixed with lingering desire, was the true drink of choice, especially if he could lace it with trace amounts of leftover fear. Slipping a finger into her core, he satisfied himself with drinking the taste of her from her kisses. His tongue took it’s time in exploring her mouth, kissing her slowly and sensuously, as his finger drove her into a frenzy. Within moments, she had his longest digit soaked and her arches against him only drove his need more.

“This is a reward, my dear. Do not spend yourself so much yet,” he cooed, easing her off of him. He reached up, pulling down the now soaked panties, folding them neatly before placing them in his pocket. He sat back, undoing his pants, releasing himself for her to see. No longer did it matter that there were out, performing such lewd acts where anyone could see. Tonight, it was more important to have this gnawing ache in him filled. He moved her back to his lap, guiding her hands to hold onto his shoulders, for in this this act, she would need the balance.

Once she held on, he slipped himself into her, groans of intense arousal erupting from them both as they became one. He trailed his hands under both her thighs, cupping the backs of her knees. "Tonight, you take me. I am yours,“ he whispered, leaning back to watch her. He had teased on occasion for her to take charge of their lovemaking, make him just as much hers as she was his. It had been cute, awkward, and almost comical. Tonight though, he ensured that she would be so worked up with need, that her own inhibitions would be drowned out. He squeezed her legs gently in encouragement, giving a single thrust before commanding in that soft voice, "Ride me.” Aiko blinked once, twice, her hands kneading at his shoulders, her walls pulsating around his member. Slowly, she rocked her hips, the shock of it all making her grow all the more needy. She gripped the back of his shirt with on hand, leaning close to moan and whimper his name into his ear. Even Reiji could not contain making noises of passion as she worked herself over him. She gripped him, almost painfully, Reiji giving a small grunt of pleasure. His used his hands to adjust her legs wider, making her mewl in pleasure.

He throbbed inside her as she rode him. He resisted the urge to take over, lay her on the ground and take her mercilessly. He let her set the rhythm, instead, groaning at how she moved and how her body squeezed him. His glasses, somewhat forgotten had fogged over, obscuring his view of her as she arched, moaned, and rode him in ecstasy. Her core was hot, Reiji giving a muted cry of his own as he felt her tightening around him. She called his name, her tensed sex proving too much for Reiji to keep hold of himself. He jerked his own hips, driving him as deep as he could manage, both of them releasing, feeling the wetness soaking their nether regions.

She had collapsed against him, her breaths coming in gasps. He released her legs, one arm moving to hold her to him. The other playing with her hair. She gave a soft whimper of aftershocks, moaning his name out, feebly, exhaustion making her body shake. Only then, did he finally move the hair, stuck to her skin with sweat, his lips nuzzling into her neck, savoring her scent, and bit into her. As expected, her blood was sweet from lust, but also held a spice from all the endorphins that their copulating had released. He held her possessively to him, drinking deep and greedily. He felt her go slightly limp in his arms, his fangs finally releasing their hold on her. She remained conscious, but Reiji knew there would be no way that Aiko would be walking for the rest of this night.

That suited him. After all, tonight was her reward for her efforts to please him. Tonight, he would show her that he was just as much hers. Tonight, he would attend to her needs as a proper lady of his should be taken care of. He kissed her lips, continuing to hold her, not entirely ready to leave the moment behind. Just a little longer, they would stay. The moon slowly setting over their bliss.


	17. Altercations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think she never got in trouble? You'd be wrong

She knew it as soon as it had happened that she was in big trouble. She wondered if Reiji would even protect her at this point…or if he could, as she slammed bodily into his door, opening it as she hit. Thankfully, Ayato had been too surprised to give chase immediately or she would have been certainly toast.

To rewind: Aiko was cleaning as Reiji had assigned her. She just finished running wood polish on the dining room table when a certain ginger with a plate of takoyaki came wandering in. Aiko had tensed, knowing that if he got the table messed up and she didn’t manage to clean it before Reiji found out that it would mean trouble for her. She tried pleading with the lead Sakamaki triplet, “Ayato-kun….wouldn’t you want that in your room? Where Reiji-san and others won’t bother you?”  Reiji, last she had checked, wasn’t far off, cleaning another room, though she was sure he was long finished by now. Reiji was always much quicker than she. Gazing at the table again, Aiko felt anxiety rise as the sauce dripped from the fried balls on Ayato's plate. Cleaning for Reiji meant even more unpleasant whining for the household. Reiji was very meticulous about how the house should be treated after cleaning. Somewhat like a house-wife is after spending all day cleaning. The lecturing always made the Sakamaki siblings retreat for quieter surroundings every time.

“Oi!” ayato gave her a displeased look, narrowing his eyes, “You dare tell Ore-sama where to eat?” (Well…so much for civil) Aiko sighed, knowing that nothing was going to get her out of being harassed now. Ayato had stood, coming closer to her, “Well, then, for spoiling my snack, you should make yourself a snack in payment.” She backed, he advanced and suddenly she found herself leaning far over the table backwards, trying to keep away from Ayato. She fished for something, anything, to get him away from her, her hand grabbing the bottle of cleaner she had been using to sanitize the room and sprayed his face. He let go, covering his face a moment, and she bolted, not even bothering to check if he was ok.

She heard his voice as she crashed into Reiji’s room, Ayato hot on her heels, “Oi! Ookiioppai, get back here!” she found Reiji inside, looking at her with a mix of surprise and disdain. "Deplorable manners…“ he manged to get out before a, rightfully, angry ginger grabbed her. "Ookiioppai! That spray burned my eyes! You attacked Ore-sama, so I get to punish you.” she whimpered, flinching away. (I’m in big trouble…but he was going to attack me…) Reiji adjusted his glasses and stood, approaching Ayato and Aiko. "My my, Ayato. You say she injured you? Her?“ Aiko chewed her bottom lip, Ayato pausing a moment, as if considering if he truly wanted to admit that Aiko had hurt the great and wonderful him that he believed he was. He released her with a disgusted sound, telling her, “My takoyaki’s probably ruined by now too,” and left.

Her breath expelled from her as she sagged with relief. Reiji adjusted his glasses again, eyeing her critically, “Honestly, attacking Ayato. I can’t even let you out of my sight.” his face remained serious, but his voice held a teasing note to it that had Aiko blushing. He leaned in close, saying softly, “It looks as if you are to stay with me the entire night for your own safety.”

(It looks like I jumped from the boiling pot to the frying pan…)

 


	18. Sword Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really so wrong that I want to see a sweaty, tired Reiji after training?

It was a new moon. Aiko found herself wandering the house, alone. Usually, everyone was quiet and reserved and it allowed her time to explore and think without the worry that she would gain the unwanted attentions of one or more of the sakamaki brothers. She sighed, making her way down to the gardens. When she wasn’t glued to Reiji’s side, she often found herself in the gardens. The roses were always pretty, the water in the fountain always making soothing sounds, and the fresh night air easing her anxieties of the time.

As she approached the fountain, however, the night’s quiet was broken by the unmistakable sound of metal striking metal. She froze, unsure of what she had come across, equal amounts curious and afraid of what she had happened upon. The sound came again, Aiko immediately taking to hiding, instinct telling her that if she were seen, it might not prove a good thing. With a grunt, a figure stumbled back near her, the lack of moonlight keeping his face obscured from her. The voice, though, was intimately familiar.

“Shuu! Gnh! How long has it been, since we’ve last sparred?” Aiko wished there was moonlight to see Reiji by. She had never seen him exert himself - even in the bedroom, as she was usually too far gone in her own ecstacy to realize his - and was curious what he would look like. She wondered how the sweat would fall from his brow, if his shirt, always so pristine and neat, would be wrinkled and damp with his efforts. The thought alone made her heart pump as she watched the two eldest charge again.

(How did he talk Shuu-san into sparring with him?) Her face heated as she listened to the sounds of the two sparring in the garden. The sword strikes making her more intrigued at how they looked. (Reiji must look like a dancer. Elegant and quick…).

Reiji threw his sword to the ground, “How long do you plan to hide there and spy? Show yourself.” she winced, knowing she’d been caught. She moved from the rose bush she had taken refuge behind, clasping her hands in front of her, trying to look as meek as possible. "Reiji-san…“ she greeted. She heard Shuu make a sound and suddenly she was alone with the second Sakamaki.

"Did you enjoy the show?” he asked, Aiko flinching in response. The silence stretched between the two, a soft breeze blowing, pushing her hair forward. She couldn’t see it, but Reiji’s eyes had narrowed, catching her excited scent. A chuckle was heard and then, “It seems you have. If you get this excited from just watching…” a pause, and suddenly Reiji was in her face, breathing softly over her face, “I wonder how much more excited you can get. Shall we?” Reiji gestured towards the house, indicating that Aiko should walk ahead of him. (Reiji-san….you…) she wondered if anyone would see how red she was…it would seem that Reiji intended to parade her to his bedroom, letting all know what he planned for her.

 


	19. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Longest Night is a winter celebration. The original idea was that you spent the night singing and dancing to coax the sun to come back back in ancient times...For this piece...the celebration was more vampires enjoying the longest night of the year...

Reiji knocked and promptly excused himself entering Aiko’s room. It was the longest night, a grand holiday for the demon realm. In the human realm, it was the time when the night time skies lasted just as long as the dark skies of the demon realm. For vampires, that meant a series of grand galas, balls, and various other events the vampire princes would be required to attend. Tonight, it was important that his lady look absolutely perfect and he would personally take steps to ensure she looked the part of a vampire’s lady.

He carried all the necessary materials he had purchased for this event. It filled him with amused ire that in order to ensure his sons participated in events, Reiji was given extra monies with which to purchase proper attire for his brothers, but also giving funds to provide the given brides with proper costuming. That man, who could scarce part with more than three thousand yen per brother for holiday gifting. No matter, he was relieved that he could find the perfect gown for the night’s events.

She was confused, a common state for her. He sighed, questioning how she was still so confused and unaware of everything around her. She flushed, knowing her own shame but looked at him with a semi defiant look. A look that told him she was prepared to argue if he was. He smirked, letting it go. Tonight would not be the night for such lover’s squabbles, as much as they humored and exasperated him. He carefully laid out her gown, corset, underskirt, stockings, shoes, mask, and panties onto the bed. Yes, he even worked to carefully pick out her undergarments. It thrilled him knowing that she was wearing everything specifically to his order. And if something should happen during events…

He picked up the undergarments, handing the bottoms to Aiko. Her flustering forced a grin to grace his face. Her innocent posturing always goaded his more primal instincts. It made him want to ravage and sully her. He knew how she could be when they were alone, so such antics were all the more amusing. "Such coyness,“ he commented as she snatched the silky material from him. She moved for the bathroom, Reiji materializing in front of her to cut her off. She should know by now that running from him would only prolong this game.

She huffed but complied to changing where she was. She stripped herself of her normal clothes, sliding the snowy silk up her thighs, over her rounded rump, settling onto her hips. "Ah…” he appraised her curves swelling from the underwear, his gloved hand reaching to trace up her hips and waist to the swell of her breasts, “Excellent. Let us begin.” he picked up the corset, wrapping the bodice around her. It cut just below her ample breasts, leaving him to gaze to his pleasure, almost regretting that he would have to cover the soft mounds that enticed him so. He gave the strings a rough jerk, almost as if punishing her for eliciting such thoughts from him. She squeaked and gasped at each tug, Reiji ensuring that the boned garment was tied as tight as he could muster. "Reiji-san…I can barely breathe…“ her protests were like music to his ears. He leaned, breathing into her ear, smiling wickedly as he whispered, “But you _can_ still breathe.” he gave a final tug, making absolutely sure that the corset was a tight as it would go.

He gestured that she should sit, watching amused and she struggled to move as a lady into a chair. The bone siding prevented her from being able to slump as she was wont to do when sitting. She sat, posed perfectly. He picked up the white stockings. Though, he was not as fond of them as his brothers appeared to be, a fine set of thigh stockings were an arousing match to the rest of her underthings. He knelt, making her blush, and lifted one of her feet. He leaned, giving her shin a kiss, then slipped the sleek material over her skin. He took his time easing the material up her leg, over her knee, settling one, then the other over her thighs, taking a moment to caress the soft skin of her inner thighs. He could smell the beginnings of desire from her. "Patience…“ Reiji smirked. Tonight, he would take his time to drive her mad before feasting upon everything she could offer.

Then came the underskirt, watching as she slipped into it. Then, the dress, watching the material cover her, but leave just enough to whet a man’s appetite. True, she wasn’t as glamorous as former brides and ladies of the vampire court, but he still quite admired the way she was shaped and the subtle seduction her movements radiated without her knowledge.

“Now,” he indicated she sit, bringing out a brush. He had taken some time to collect some baubles and trinkets to put in her luxurious hair. He took his time, brushing it into soft waves before pulling it into a complicated series of twists, plaits, and pinning his artwork, leaving a small bit to trail down her back, or over her shoulder should a set of fang marks need to be covered.

He turned her to him, carefully applying her makeup for the night. He chose light, natural hues, enhancing her looks rather than altering them. Considering how long the festivities would last, it would not do for her to have to touch up to keep herself looking nice. Natural hues would help reduce the time she’d have to spend touching up. He carefully applied a pink tint to her lips, watching them swell at his attention. His eyes sharpened as her scent grew more powerful. He finished her look with a light dusting of gold flakes that he had acquired from a former egyptian princess turned vampire.

He admired his work. She looked innocent and alluring. If she could pull it off, she could easily be a wintry princess. He took the mask, white lined with gold, covering her face, tying it securely behind her head, taking time to link the ribbon through her carefully styled hair, making the mask almost a part of her. "There,“ he whispered, looking at their paired reflection in the mirror, “You are ready.” he took a moment, his nose pushing to her neck and shoulder, taking in her scent, “And your natural perfume is quite delicious. I hope you are prepared for what is to come.”


	20. After the Ball

The corset was tight around Aiko’s bodice. Her throat decorated with a black and blue lace choker. Her face was flushed, eyes bright despite the fact that she still behaved like a deer caught by a hunter. Maybe the vampire juice Reiji had been partaking in at the ball was getting to him, but despite her clumsy and immature nature, she was still breathtaking to the second Sakamaki. Garnet eyes watched her as she danced with him, spoke to other guests as he instructed her, and shared her smile with the people around her.

It was funny, her first ball, she stayed out of the center, acted as if she were more a misplaced servant than a lady. Now, though, she was still not quite up to par, but she was slowly becoming more open and the proper lady that befit his status. It took all his will not to take her hand and remove it from her chest, a habit she had when was nervous. Her eyes still flitted about, another nervous habit. He scowled, but the prey she presented herself as stirred something deep inside of him. Suddenly, he was quite ready for the ball to end. He decided to pass his time plying more drink and escorting his lady from one place to another, to prevent himself from falling into long periods of just watching her, lest his own bestial nature try and drag her away to ravage that pale flesh.

Finally, the ball was over, the last of the guests having left the premises. Aiko was busying herself with the cleaning. Somehow, it just wasn’t permissible to allow this. He needed her, immediately. He approached, watching how the bodice of her gown strained against her movements. Her curls cascaded down her back, giving him an enticing shape to view. Once in arms reach, he wrapped a hand around the front of her throat from behind, tilting her head back. Her voice was quiet, but all her surprise and confusion was evident as she said his name in a question. He leaned in, digging his fangs into the juncture of her shoulder and began to take in her hot blood. Her moan drove him into biting harder, enjoying the taste of her. Her scent, flavored with the spark of fear his actions raised and the ember of arousal glowing to life, had him groaning softly.

The hand not holding her neck began to wander, groping harshly at her breast, Aiko’s whimpers echoing in the now empty ballroom. His fangs released her and he shifted his face to breathe into her hair, “What is this salacious scent? Why have you been trying to seduce me this entire night?”  His voice was tight with heat as he hissed in her ear. He reached down, roughly pulling up her skirts. Her protests at them being in the ballroom still only drove him harder. She dared suggest they go to another room, after driving him into this vulgar state. He reached inside her thighs, brushing his fingers over her sex, still covered with her panties. "Look at you, already you are drenched with lust. Immoral servant.“ then, he was pulling her downward, driving her to her knees as he settled himself onto the floor. He loosened her bodice just enough to allow himself to tease, pinch, and pull at her nipples while his other hand continued to toy with the growing heat between her legs. Her voice was growing desperate as she begged to turn to face him. He knew if she turned, he would no longer be in control, his grip on himself being so tenuous as it was. He pressed his gloved fingers into her damp panties, her pearl swelling as he teased her into a frenzy.

He removed his hand, looking at the gloved fingers, “You have sullied it…” he murmured, using his teeth to remove the fabric from his fingers, letting it drop to the floor. Reaching back in, he slipped her panties aside, slipping his finger just inside her, but not giving enough to elicit those delicious sounds from her. "Look at how your body begs to have something inside it. Are you so obscene? Would you have anything in you to satisfy your basal desire?“ Reiji’s mind was overtaken with prurient thoughts as he thrust his fingers into her, making her cry out, her hips trying to thrust back. She tried to cover her mouth, her cries sounding loud in the largely empty room.

It proved too much, he removed his fingers from her trembling core, freeing himself with deft quickness. "Please, do not hold back,” he muttered, thrusting quickly into her. She was hot, Reiji twitching inside of her in almost instant orgasm that his own pent up sexual aggression and her tightness spurned. He grabbed her hips, driving himself completely into her, her voice turning into a squeak as he bumped into her deepest place. His thrusts were fast, erratic, and completely against Reiji’s normal cold and calculated movements. The drink and his own attraction to this strange creature of his drove him over the edge.

She was driven to orgasm quite rapidly, her essence soaking the both of them. Her walls, tight with pleasure, proved too much and he came, emptying himself into her. He held her her still, until he was entirely spent. He panted over her, her hair flung over her shoulder, obscuring her face. He already knew how she’d look, but he moved her hair, grabbed her chin, and made her look at him. Her face was red, her eyes watery with spent need. Her lips had swelled, giving her a pouty look. A look he couldn’t resist as he leaned over, kissing her, biting into the plump bottom lip and sucking at the blood there.

Finally, he straightened, fixing his clothes and looking over himself, “You ruined my attire. That cannot go unpunished,” he looked down at her, smiling with heat still apparent in his eyes, “I hope you are prepared to subject yourself completely to me.”


	21. Christmas Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I slick? No, not at all. This was a prompt. Shuu, the eldest, was supposed to buy the gifts...but of course...he did not. NOw Reiji has to do some major last minute shopping.
> 
> Is it funny that I half headcanon that Papamaki might give a bride or two he deems worthy some extra money that the Sakabros don't get and don't know about?

“Honestly, that Shuu…” Aiko heard the voice, and the stress behind it. She sighed, closing the book and setting it on her vanity. Reiji knocked, entering her room almost immediately after excusing himself. She tried for a beatific smile, probably looking more like prey than anything, but what else was new?

“Dress quickly. We do not have much time, for it would seem that certain household duties were neglected.” Reiji adjusted his glasses, looking more hassled than Aiko had ever seen him. It was…almost amusing to see him so frazzled. Reiji did not deal well with last minute changes like this, it seemed. Probably why he always took control of things the way he did. Still, he seemed cute to Aiko.

She acknowledged the order, glad she had already been mostly dressed before he entered. All she needed was to slip on some shoes and maybe rerun a brush through her hair. She silently thanked the fact that Reiji did not require makeup (though, he certainly appreciated extra efforts put in).  That helped out with getting ready quicker. He appraised her looks, mentioning that she would do and they didn’t have time to make her fitting. Her ego deflated, slightly (Ah well, I wasn’t really expecting a compliment…but still…that stung).

The mall was crowded, Aiko moving closer to Reiji’s side. Reiji complaining at how Shuu could have told him earlier, at the very least, so that a rush wouldn’t be needed. "That good-for-nothing. I do not understand why _that man_ insists on speaking with him. Especially when it is I that keeps that house from crumbling…“ Aiko was used to Reiji’s mutterings, feeling special that Reiji could confide with her in such a thing.

But now they were here, and there was no plan that Aiko could decipher outside of emergency gift shopping. She thought about what each boy would like, (a basketball for Ayato-kun, maybe? A…maybe a baker thing for Kanato-kun..since he likes sweets…I don’t even know what to get the others…Maybe a music book for Shuu-san….). Reiji moved, Aiko having to hurry to keep up with him.

First stop, a music store. Aiko refrained from grinning. It was like Reiji to go for the eldest, placing Shuu’s gift before the gifts of the others. She looked over various instruments, music books, cleaners, and other items on display. She selected a music book from batch, showing it to Reiji. Of course, that wouldn’t do. She selected Mozart, Beethoven, and Chopin, all to have Reiji turn them down. (I feel inadequate here…). Reiji selected a book, a songbook of various pieces by Rachmaninoff. Aiko having never heard of him.

He sighed, "That good-for-nothing finds this man’s work appealing. I do not understand the need for such music. A good waltz is more than necessary. Here, you will hold the purchases. There are others to get now.” (Unnnh…) aiko thought, (Hold them? Please make all the gifts light.)  They went about their business, Reiji picking a gift for each boy, aside from himself. As they loaded the purchases into the trunk of the limo, she prodded, “Reiji-san…you didn’t get anything for yourself?” he scoffed, making her flinch as his derision. He told her that such things were ridiculous.

Aiko excused herself, telling him she needed the restroom. Reiji let her go, telling her to hurry and an insult about the bladders of women. She ignored it, rushing inside. She searched around, finding the tea shop. She spoke to the shopkeeper, handing over the money that she had mysteriously received form an unknown patron. She had gotten money for her birthday as well, seemingly from the same source. She paid extra for delivery before thanking the shopkeeper and rushing from the store. (They guaranteed tonight….I hope he likes it).

Reiji was arranging gifts when the bell chimed. Aiko held her breath as he went to check, seeing a box with his name. He brought the package in, setting it with everything else, his face showing nothing out of the ordinary. Aiko’s face saddened; it would seem that Reiji really did find the holiday nonsense and gifts as unnecessary.

She didn’t see him move, staring at the floor as she was, but the shadow gave his presence away. She looked up to find her lips captured by his. She gave a sound of surprise, closing her eyes to kiss him back. He moved, his face still close to hers as he muttered, “Should you go behind my back, again. There will be consequences.” Aiko was thrilled that he not only realized it had been her, but even kissed her for it. (He really does care…).


	22. The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt scenario

"christmas prompt ~ rather than just nonchalantly handing her a present, Reiji tells Aiko that it is hidden in the mansion, and she'll only find it if she is clever enough to decipher the clues he left behind.... Once she finds it, she realizes it's something she wanted from her youth, long before she ever met him..." sora

 

It was abnormal of him to do this, but her festive spirit seemed to have infected even him. [I must be mad] he thought, writing out the last card. It was silly, but ever since the idea had been overheard from a group of girls discussing their own gift giving, the thought wouldn’t leave him, he had to wonder [Just how much does she believe she knows about me? How much does she pay attention?] Reiji wasn’t one for these kinds of insecurities, but here he was, questioning her presence in his life all the same. Putting the cards in their place, he awaited to see if the prey took her bait, and if she was deserving enough to stay….

Aiko woke up later than normal. Strange. Normally, either Reiji would wake her, or she had come to start waking up anticipating him. (Must be the colder days…making me sleep heavier). She got up, dressing herself, as normal, growing curious where Reiji was. Though there was no school today, Reiji was always adamant that the household retain a similar style schedule even when at home. (I think…I should go look for him…perhaps he’s ill…do vampires fall ill?). She sat at her vanity, brushing out her hair. That’s when she saw it.

_My dear, I have decided, at your insistence, to participate in this ludicrous winter holiday of yours. But, as your punishment for my trouble in doing this for you, I have decided to test you to see just how well you feel as if you know the vampire that you so ardently proclaimed to love. This is the first of your clues. I command that you find the spot where I first took your hand in mine. Do not disappoint me._

Aiko felt confused. This game was…unlike Reiji (What phase of the moon are we in, again? I don’t recall him purchasing vampire juice…). She sighed, blushing a moment, and decided to play his game.

(My hand? Does he mean when he drug me away to whip me? That was…near Shuu-san’s room. Does he really want me to go there? He can’t be serious. Why would he want that? I don’t want to risk finding Reiji while smelling like Shuu-san anyway because I came too close)  She checked the hallway in front of Shuu’s door, thankful that she hadn’t dared go in that night, and found nothing. (Of course I didn’t.) she sighed, thinking that perhaps she should check other places. (Wait…he takes my hand to dance…where was our first dance???! Was it at an actual ball? His room???). She hesitated, knowing that Reiji did not enjoy people in his room without permission.

It took her almost all night, but finally, exhausted, Aiko found a final card, “I am waiting in the place where I first agreed to let you stay. I am eager to see if you remember.” Aiko whined, but knew where he wanted her to go. (So…far…and I’m so tired running around the house like I did). She walked outside, trudging through the woods until she found the place where the trees separated to reveal the lake. She remembered the boat, looking up at the stars and telling Reiji that she loved him, and his demand that she never bore him.

There he was, dressed up like he were attending a ball. In his hand, he bore a flattish necklace box. Aiko blanched, wondering what weird thing he’d have her wear to a ball. She wasn’t dressed for one and honestly far too tired to want to dance.

But, no, he simply gave her the box, his hand returning to pose in that butler fashion that always made Aiko want to thread her arm into his. She tore the wrapping paper, opening the box, finding a black velvet choker, a single teardrop pearl hanging from it. Akio remembered, being younger, and seeing something like it in a store, the members of the church wouldn’t buy it as such things were taboo living in the place she was. She looked at Reiji, tears brimming her eyes. (How did he know…I’ve never said…).

Memories welled up of those times where Reiji would do or say something that she so desperately needed or thought about without a word. She decided not to even ask, holding the choker to her face, crying into the meshed velvet.

“So moved by something so mediocre. I will never understand it,” Reiji’s voice was soft, bemused, and not entirely lacking that snarkiness she had come to love. Aiko threw herself into his arms, Reiji stiffening a moment before wrapping an arm around her waist. She cried, blubbering out various thank yous, making a note that now she was needing to do a lot of research to find the most special gift for her magenta eyed vampire.


End file.
